priceisrightfandomcom-20200216-history
Cover Up
So called because the contestant has to cover up wrong numbers (or, as of June 4, 2013, #6382K, something nonsensical, often with a common theme) with right numbers to win a car. Gameplay *A game board is presented with five spaces at the bottom. Digits are provided above each space-- two options for the first space, three for the second and so on up to six options for the fifth space. The contestant must choose a digit and cover up each space. *Once all five digits have been covered, the host asks if the price given is correct. If answer is negative as signified by a buzzer, any digits that are right are lit up and the contestant is directed to cover up each of the remaining incorrect digits. This sequence then repeats as necessary. The game ends when the contestant either wins by having the entire price correct or loses by having no new correct numbers in a round of guessing. Often times, if it is guaranteed to be the last round, Drew will press the button to reveal the correct price to be more dramatic (Bob only asked if the price is right before pressing the button). It's possible to have a situation where a win is guaranteed if the contestant gets the fourth and fifth numbers before the second and third; Drew Carey has the contestants play the game out in this situation. History *Cover Up premiered on September 13, 1993 (#8881D). When it debuted, the lights around the bottom row of numbers were red. The lights were changed to blue on the game's third playing, September 30, 1993 (#8904D), to make them more visible for the folks at home and for the studio audience. On the premiere playing's first try, 4 out of the 5 numbers were right with the 4th number being wrong. Contestant James Callaway thought the fourth number was a 1 when it was really a 7. The correct price for the Ford Aerostar was $16,379. **Due to a CBS News Special Report that aired most of the day, the vast majority of people didn't see this game's debut (which was also the Season 22 premiere). The only people who did see the game were a very select few CBS affiliates in the Eastern time zone who aired the show at 10:00am (instead of the usual 11:00am), like WIVB-TV, the CBS affiliate in Buffalo, New York. This episode was left an enigma until it was posted as a studio master recording from Jonathan Spencer on YouTube by David Downs on September 17, 2018. *The game recieved its first win on its second playing, on September 22, 1993 (#8893D), which was the first to be seen in most of the nation. *On January 11, 1995 (#9413D), a contestant named Clara became the first of four contestants to lose Cover Up by getting all five numbers wrong on the first try (the other three occurred on November 27, 1996, #0153K, with Hatea Paoa on December 20, 2012, #6144K and with Neisha Gipson on December 17, 2019, #8942K). *On September 27, 1999 (#1191K), the show held the distinction of having the first handicapped contestant in history-- Paul Rossmann; Janice Pennington managed to cover up the wrong numbers for him and won a Chevrolet Prism on the first try worth $13,475, one of three contestants to accomplish this feature (the other two occurred with Susan on October 23, 2006, #3731K, and with Anna June 12, 2007, #4032K, the final playing with Bob Barker). *Cover Up was won twice out of the five times it was played on the primetime version of the show. *On the April 30, 2008 (#030SP, aired out of order on May 21) edition of the ''$1,000,000 Spectacular'', Cover Up was chosen as the Million Dollar Game. To win the bonus, the contestant had to correctly set the price of the car in their first attempt. *Originally, contestants began the game by covering up a fake price. Starting on June 4, 2013 (#6382K), contestants cover up symbols that change with each playing. Episode #6411K, which was intended to air on June 24, 2013, featured an actual wrong price; it was taped out-of-order and aired on April 17, 2013, well before the change was made. *On May 8, 2015 (#7121K), the losing horns were not played. *On September 9, 2015 (#7203K, aired out of order on September 8), in keeping with the Back-to-School theme, in addition to the car, $500 worth of school supplies were offered (this was offered to every teacher who made their way up on stage). *On February 17, 2016 (#7413K), during Dream Car Week, a Porsche Panamera Edition worth $84,731 was offered, but was not won. *On March 24, 2017 (#7865K aired out of order on March 31), the College Rivals episode, a $20,843 car was played for Kate Ceredona (UCLA), but lost and Demontea Thompson (USC) won $1,000. *On June 20, 2017 (#7992K) and June 21, 2019 (#8805K), during the Summer Beach Party specials, Cover Up was renamed Beach Cover Up. Trivia *The most number of times this game was played in any season was 34. *Cover Up was one of seven pricing games seen on the third taping session of Season 36, which was seen on October 17, 2007 (#4043K, aired out of order on November 13), October 25, 2007 (#4054K, aired out of order on January 3, 2008), November 6, 2007 (#4072K, aired out of order on October 17), and November 15, 2007 (#4084K, aired out of order on November 7). It was also one of four "old" pricing games seen on the tenth/eleventh taping session of the season, which was seen on November 30, 2007 (#4015K), December 6, 2007 (#4114K, aired out of order on December 3), December 11, 2007 (#4122K, aired out of order on December 10), January 11, 2008 (#4135K), January 16, 2008 (#4143K), and January 24, 2008 (#4154K) Strategy *A possible strategy is to intentionally choose an incorrect digit for the first or second positions in the price, as they are usually the easiest to guess, as it allows the player to guess the numbers correctly in a later round and ensure that the game continues to at least a third round of guessing (if necessary). Gallery Cover.png cover1.jpg|The price is not $21,457. Those numbers are all wrong! Cover Up those wrong numbers, please! cover2.jpg|Cover Up in action. cover3.jpg|Three numbers right. cover4.jpg cover5.jpg|Four numbers right. cover6.jpg cover7.jpg|All five numbers are right. But if there was one number wrong and it gets covered, the button gets pressed to see if the one remaining number is right. cover8.jpg|You can tell it's a win because the prices match. Premiere Playing (September 13, 1993, #8881D) coveruppremiere1.jpg coveruppremiere2.jpg coveruppremiere3.jpg coveruppremiere4.jpg coveruppremiere5.jpg coveruppremiere6.jpg coveruppremiere7.jpg Cover Up for a 1993 Ford Mustang LX (November 8, 1993, #8961D) coverup (11-8-1993) 1.jpg coverup (11-8-1993) 2.jpg coverup (11-8-1993) 3.jpg coverup (11-8-1993) 4.jpg coverup (11-8-1993) 5.jpg coverup (11-8-1993) 6.jpg coverup (11-8-1993) 7.jpg coverup (11-8-1993) 8.jpg coverup (11-8-1993) 9.jpg First Cover Up Perfection (November 4, 1994, #9335D) coverupperfection1994-1.jpg coverupperfection1994-2.jpg coverupperfection1994-3.jpg coverupperfection1994-4.jpg coverupperfection1994-5.jpg coverupperfection1994-6.jpg coverupperfection1994-7.jpg Cover Up for a Cadillac DeVille (September 9, 1996, #0041K) coverupcadillacdeville1.jpg coverupcadillacdeville2.jpg coverupcadillacdeville3.jpg coverupcadillacdeville4.jpg coverupcadillacdeville5.jpg coverupcadillacdeville6.jpg coverupcadillacdeville7.jpg coverupcadillacdeville8.jpg Cover Up for a Geo Prizm (November 4, 1996, #0121K) coverupgeoprizm1.jpg coverupgeoprizm2.jpg coverupgeoprizm3.jpg coverupgeoprizm4.jpg coverupgeoprizm5.jpg coverupgeoprizm6.jpg coverupgeoprizm7.jpg coverupgeoprizm8.jpg coverupgeoprizm9.jpg Cover Up for a Lincoln Town Car Signature (September 8, 1997, #0431K) coveruplincolntowncar1.jpg coveruplincolntowncar2.jpg coveruplincolntowncar3.jpg coveruplincolntowncar4.jpg coveruplincolntowncar5.jpg coveruplincolntowncar6.jpg coveruplincolntowncar7.jpg coveruplincolntowncar8.jpg Handicapped Contestant Plays Cover Up (September 27, 1999, #1191K) coveruphandicapcontestant1.jpg coveruphandicapcontestant2.jpg coveruphandicapcontestant3.jpg coveruphandicapcontestant4.jpg coveruphandicapcontestant5.jpg Cover Up for a Pontiac Grand Prix GT (May 17, 2002, #001SP) coverupgrandprixgt2002-1.jpg coverupgrandprixgt2002-2.jpg coverupgrandprixgt2002-3.jpg coverupgrandprixgt2002-4.jpg coverupgrandprixgt2002-5.jpg coverupgrandprixgt2002-6.jpg coverupgrandprixgt2002-7.jpg coverupgrandprixgt2002-8.jpg Cover Up for a Buick LeSabre (April 9, 2005, #019SP, aired out of order on April 16) coverupbuicklesabre1.jpg coverupbuicklesabre2.jpg coverupbuicklesabre3.jpg coverupbuicklesabre4.jpg coverupbuicklesabre5.jpg coverupbuicklesabre6.jpg coverupbuicklesabre7.jpg coverupbuicklesabre8.jpg coverupbuicklesabre9.jpg A Cover Up Blooper Win (December 15, 2006, #3805K) coverupblooper2006-1.jpg coverupblooper2006-2.jpg coverupblooper2006-3.jpg coverupblooper2006-4.jpg coverupblooper2006-5.jpg coverupblooper2006-6.jpg coverupblooper2006-7.jpg coverupblooper2006-8.jpg|Whoops! coverupblooper2006-9.jpg|Bob got way ahead of himself, he had accidentally pushed the red button, even though she had one more round to go. So they are going to give Michelle the 2007 Pontiac Vibe. coverupblooper2006-10.jpg coverupblooper2006-11.jpg Final Playing and Perfection with Bob Barker (June 12, 2007, #4032K) coverupperfection2007-1.jpg Coverupperfection2007-2.jpg coverupperfection2007-3.jpg coverupperfection2007-4.jpg coverupperfection2007-5.jpg coverupperfection2007-6.jpg coverupperfection2007-7.jpg Cover Up for a Shelby Mustang GT350 Convertible (February 29, 2008, #025SP, aired out of order on April 11) coverupshelbymustang1.jpg coverupshelbymustang2.jpg coverupshelbymustang3.jpg coverupshelbymustang4.jpg coverupshelbymustang5.jpg coverupshelbymustang6.jpg coverupshelbymustang7.jpg coverupshelbymustang8.jpg coverupshelbymustang9.jpg Cover Up for a Pontiac Vibe GT featuring Mimi Bobeck (April 1, 2009, #4693K) coveruppontiacvibegt1.jpg coveruppontiacvibegt2.jpg coveruppontiacvibegt3.jpg coveruppontiacvibegt4.jpg coveruppontiacvibegt5.jpg coveruppontiacvibegt6.jpg coveruppontiacvibegt7.jpg coveruppontiacvibegt8.jpg coveruppontiacvibegt9.jpg coveruppontiacvibegt10.jpg First 5-Try Playing (May 7, 2010, #5155K) coverup (5-7-2010) 1.jpg coverup (5-7-2010) 2.jpg coverup (5-7-2010) 3.jpg coverup (5-7-2010) 4.jpg coverup (5-7-2010) 5.jpg coverup (5-7-2010) 6.jpg coverup (5-7-2010) 7.jpg coverup (5-7-2010) 8.jpg coverup (5-7-2010) 9.jpg coverup (5-7-2010) 10.jpg coverup (5-7-2010) 11.jpg coverup (5-7-2010) 12.jpg coverup (5-7-2010) 13.jpg coverup (5-7-2010) 14.jpg coverup (5-7-2010) 15.jpg Cover Up for a Nissan Cube S (June 15, 2011, #5613K) coverupnissancube1.jpg coverupnissancube2.jpg coverupnissancube3.jpg coverupnissancube4.jpg coverupnissancube5.jpg coverupnissancube6.jpg coverupnissancube7.jpg Dina Plays Cover up with Chris Daughtry (October 13, 2011, #5664K, aired out of order on January 5, 2012) coverupchrisdaughtry1.jpg coverupchrisdaughtry2.jpg coverupchrisdaughtry3.jpg coverupchrisdaughtry4.jpg coverupchrisdaughtry5.jpg coverupchrisdaughtry6.jpg coverupchrisdaughtry7.jpg coverupchrisdaughtry8.jpg coverupchrisdaughtry9.jpg coverupchrisdaughtry10.jpg coverupchrisdaughtry11.jpg Hatea's Cover Up Wipeout (December 20, 2012, #6144K) coverupwipeout1.jpg coverupwipeout2.jpg coverupwipeout3.jpg coverupwipeout4.jpg coverupwipeout5.jpg Felicia Plays Cover Up with Demi Lovato (January 24, 2013, #6194K, aired out of order on February 22, originally rescheduled to air on February 21) coverupdemilovato1.jpg coverupdemilovato2.jpg coverupdemilovato3.jpg coverupdemilovato4.jpg coverupdemilovato5.jpg coverupdemilovato6.jpg coverupdemilovato7.jpg coverupdemilovato8.jpg coverupdemilovato9.jpg coverupdemilovato10.jpg coverupdemilovato11.jpg coverupdemilovato12.jpg coverupdemilovato13.jpg coverupdemilovato14.jpg Debut of the Cover Up Base Looks (June 4, 2013, #6382K) coverup (6-4-2013) 1.jpg coverup (6-4-2013) 2.jpg coverup (6-4-2013) 3.jpg coverup (6-4-2013) 4.jpg coverup (6-4-2013) 5.jpg coverup (6-4-2013) 6.jpg coverup (6-4-2013) 7.jpg coverup (6-4-2013) 8.jpg Second 5-Try Playing (May 7, 2014, #6733K) coverup (5-7-2014) 1.jpg coverup (5-7-2014) 2.jpg coverup (5-7-2014) 3.jpg coverup (5-7-2014) 4.jpg coverup (5-7-2014) 5.jpg coverup (5-7-2014) 6.jpg coverup (5-7-2014) 7.jpg coverup (5-7-2014) 8.jpg coverup (5-7-2014) 9.jpg coverup (5-7-2014) 10.jpg coverup (5-7-2014) 11.jpg coverup (5-7-2014) 12.jpg coverup (5-7-2014) 13.jpg coverup (5-7-2014) 14.jpg coverup (5-7-2014) 15.jpg coverup (5-7-2014) 16.jpg Third 5-Try Playing (October 6, 2014, #6831K) coverup (10-6-2014) 1.jpg coverup (10-6-2014) 2.jpg coverup (10-6-2014) 3.jpg coverup (10-6-2014) 4.jpg coverup (10-6-2014) 5.jpg coverup (10-6-2014) 6.jpg coverup (10-6-2014) 7.jpg coverup (10-6-2014) 8.jpg coverup (10-6-2014) 9.jpg coverup (10-6-2014) 10.jpg coverup (10-6-2014) 11.jpg coverup (10-6-2014) 12.jpg coverup (10-6-2014) 13.jpg coverup (10-6-2014) 14.jpg coverup (10-6-2014) 15.jpg Fourth 5-Try Playing (February 19, 2015, #7014K) coverup (2-9-2015) 1.jpg coverup (2-9-2015) 2.jpg coverup (2-9-2015) 3.jpg coverup (2-9-2015) 4.jpg coverup (2-9-2015) 5.jpg coverup (2-9-2015) 6.jpg coverup (2-9-2015) 7.jpg coverup (2-9-2015) 8.jpg coverup (2-9-2015) 9.jpg coverup (2-9-2015) 10.jpg coverup (2-9-2015) 11.jpg coverup (2-9-2015) 12.jpg coverup (2-9-2015) 13.jpg coverup (2-9-2015) 14.jpg Cover Up for a Porsche Panamera (February 17, 2016, #7413K) coverupporsche1.jpg coverupporsche2.jpg coverupporsche3.jpg coverupporsche4.jpg coverupporsche5.jpg coverupporsche6.jpg coverupporsche7.jpg coverupporsche8.jpg Cover Up for a Volkswagen Tiguan S (May 24, 2016, #035SP) coverupvwtiguan1.jpg coverupvwtiguan2.jpg coverupvwtiguan3.jpg coverupvwtiguan4.jpg coverupvwtiguan5.jpg coverupvwtiguan6.jpg coverupvwtiguan7.jpg coverupvwtiguan8.jpg coverupvwtiguan9.jpg coverupvwtiguan10.jpg coverupvwtiguan11.jpg coverupvwtiguan12.jpg coverupvwtiguan13.jpg Danielle Plays Cover Up with Jane Lynch (February 21, 2017, #7822K, aired out of order on February 22) coverupjanelynch1.jpg coverupjanelynch2.jpg coverupjanelynch3.jpg coverupjanelynch4.jpg coverupjanelynch5.jpg coverupjanelynch06.jpg coverupjanelynch7.jpg coverupjanelynch8.jpg coverupjanelynch9.jpg coverupjanelynch10.jpg coverupjanelynch11.jpg coverupjanelynch12.jpg Fifth 5-Try Playing (March 3, 2017, #7835K) coverup (3-3-2017) 1.jpg coverup (3-3-2017) 2.jpg coverup (3-3-2017) 3.jpg coverup (3-3-2017) 4.jpg coverup (3-3-2017) 5.jpg coverup (3-3-2017) 6.jpg coverup (3-3-2017) 7.jpg coverup (3-3-2017) 8.jpg coverup (3-3-2017) 9.jpg coverup (3-3-2017) 10.jpg coverup (3-3-2017) 11.jpg coverup (3-3-2017) 12.jpg coverup (3-3-2017) 13.jpg coverup (3-3-2017) 14.jpg coverup (3-3-2017) 15.jpg coverup (3-3-2017) 16.jpg Beach Cover Up 2017 (June 20, 2017, #7992K) beachcoverup2017-1.jpg Beachcoverup2017-2.jpg beachcoverup2017-3.jpg beachcoverup2017-4.jpg beachcoverup2017-5.jpg beachcoverup2017-6.jpg beachcoverup2017-7.jpg beachcoverup2017-8.jpg beachcoverup2017-9.jpg beachcoverup2017-10.jpg beachcoverup2017-11.jpg From January 29, 2018 (#8191K) coverup (1-29-2018) 1.jpg Coverup2018.jpg coverup (1-29-2018) 2.jpg coverup (1-29-2018) 3.jpg coverup (1-29-2018) 4.jpg coverup (1-29-2018) 5.jpg coverup (1-29-2018) 6.jpg Beach Cover Up 2018 (June 21, 2018, #8394K) beachcoverup2018-1.jpg beachcoverup2018-2.jpg beachcoverup2018-3.jpg beachcoverup2018-4.jpg beachcoverup2018-5.jpg beachcoverup2018-6.jpg beachcoverup2018-7.jpg beachcoverup2018-8.jpg beachcoverup2018-9.jpg beachcoverup2018-10.jpg beachcoverup2018-11.jpg Thanksgiving Cover Up (November 21, 2018, #8503K) thanksgivingcoverup1.jpg thanksgivingcoverup2.jpg thanksgivingcoverup3.jpg thanksgivingcoverup4.jpg thanksgivingcoverup5.jpg thanksgivingcoverup6.jpg thanksgivingcoverup7.jpg thanksgivingcoverup8.jpg thanksgivingcoverup9.jpg thanksgivingcoverup10.jpg Super Bowl Cover Up (February 1, 2019, #8605K) superbowlcoverup1.jpg superbowlcoverup2.jpg superbowlcoverup3.jpg superbowlcoverup4.jpg superbowlcoverup5.jpg superbowlcoverup6.jpg superbowlcoverup7.jpg superbowlcoverup8.jpg superbowlcoverup9.jpg superbowlcoverup10.jpg superbowlcoverup11.jpg superbowlcoverup12.jpg superbowlcoverup13.jpg superbowlcoverup14.jpg Cover Up for a Toyota 86 GT (February 18, 2019, #8631K, aired out of order on May 27) coveruptoyota86gt1.jpg coveruptoyota86gt2.jpg coveruptoyota86gt3.jpg coveruptoyota86gt4.jpg coveruptoyota86gt5.jpg coveruptoyota86gt6.jpg coveruptoyota86gt7.jpg coveruptoyota86gt8.jpg coveruptoyota86gt9.jpg coveruptoyota86gt10.jpg coveruptoyota86gt11.jpg coveruptoyota86gt12.jpg coveruptoyota86gt13.jpg coveruptoyota86gt14.jpg Elementary Cover Up (March 19, 2019, #8672K, aired out of order on April 23, originally rescheduled to air on March 12) elementarycoverup1.jpg elementarycoverup2.jpg elementarycoverup3.jpg elementarycoverup4.jpg elementarycoverup5.jpg elementarycoverup6.jpg elementarycoverup7.jpg elementarycoverup8.jpg elementarycoverup9.jpg elementarycoverup10.jpg elementarycoverup11.jpg Beach Cover Up 2019 (June 21, 2019, #8805K) beachcoverup2019-1.jpg beachcoverup2019-2.jpg beachcoverup2019-3.jpg beachcoverup2019-4.jpg beachcoverup2019-5.jpg beachcoverup2019-6.jpg beachcoverup2019-7.jpg beachcoverup2019-8.jpg beachcoverup2019-9.jpg beachcoverup2019-10.jpg beachcoverup2019-11.jpg Cover Up for a Chevrolet Colorado LT Crew Cab (July 4, 2019, #8814K) coverupchevycolorado2019-1.jpg coverupchevycolorado2019-2.jpg coverupchevycolorado2019-3.jpg coverupchevycolorado2019-4.jpg coverupchevycolorado2019-5.jpg coverupchevycolorado2019-6.jpg coverupchevycolorado2019-7.jpg coverupchevycolorado2019-8.jpg coverupchevycolorado2019-9.jpg coverupchevycolorado2019-10.jpg coverupchevycolorado2019-11.jpg coverupchevycolorado2019-12.jpg Neisha's Cover Up Wipeout (December 17, 2019, #8942K) coverupwipeout2019-1.jpg coverupwipeout2019-2.jpg coverupwipeout2019-3.jpg coverupwipeout2019-4.jpg coverupwipeout2019-5.jpg coverupwipeout2019-6.jpg coverupwipeout2019-7.jpg Additional Page Cover Up/Base Looks YouTube Videos Cover Up Perfection (June 12, 2007, #4032K) Cover Up with the Match Game music (April 1, 2009, #4693K) A Wipeout from 2012 (December 20, 2012, #6144K) First playing with the running gags (June 4, 2013, #6382K) First win with the running gags (December 23, 2013, #6541K) A 5-Try Win from 2014 (May 7, 2014, #6733K) A Rare Cover Up Win (October 6, 2014, #6831K) A Disastrous Playing/Early Exit from 2019 (December 17, 2019, #8942K) Category:Pricing Games Category:Active Games Category:Car Games Category:1990s Pricing Games Category:OK to be Wrong Category:Must be Correct to Continue Category:The Player is in Command Category:The Prices Must Match to Win Category:Home Base Pricing Games Category:Multiple Choice Games Category:Million Dollar Game Category:Primetime Pricing Games Category:Think Cue Pricing Games Category:Predict the Correct Price Category:Predict the Correct Numbers Category:Can Be Finished Immediately Category:Instant Winning Pricing Games Category:Short Play Category:Long Play Category:You Can Try Again Category:Increasing Difficulty Category:Decreasing Difficulty Category:Hard Winning Pricing Games Category:"C" Pricing Games Category:2-Word Pricing Games Category:September Pricing Games Category:Dream Car Week Pricing Games Category:Strategy Pricing Games Category:First Number For Free Pricing Games